


【Evanstan】打飞的的正确方式

by KSharon0428



Category: Capitan American
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSharon0428/pseuds/KSharon0428
Summary: Chris Evans & Sebastian Stan （依旧哨向，梗：Sebastian因为拍电影《355》档期排不出，无法参加8月17日的波士顿漫展）





	【Evanstan】打飞的的正确方式

从公司的会上出来Sebastian径直钻进了Chris停在地下室的保姆车后座，像个得不到蜂蜜的小熊一样一头扎进还在用笔记本电脑处理文件的大导演Chris Evans的怀里。某个为了避开公众视线还想和自己恋人黏在一起，不得不在车库工作的大导演放下手中的活，把撒娇的某只抱在自己大腿上，“嘿，谁让我们的大宝贝不开心了？”

Sebastian跨坐在Chris的腿上，蜷起身子把头抵在自家男朋友的肩上，“我不能去今年夏天波士顿的漫展了，本打算和你一起去拜访Evans太太和你的家人。”Chris今天穿着一件很薄的T恤，完美的肌肉线条被勾勒得那样美好，虽然现在已转行开始导演工作，但作为一个健身爱好者，Chris的身材还是和拍电影时一样完美。Sebastian很享受被Chris拥抱着的感觉，结实的手臂搂着自己的背和腰，很有安全感，他刚才紧绷的身体开始放松，渐渐松下支撑着身体的力气，舒舒服服地趴在Chris的怀里，像一只抱着桉树不肯松手的考拉。

Chris轻轻抚摸着Sebastian的后背，Sebastian的体型比自己小一圈，这样自己正好能完全抱着这个小孩，“真可惜啊seb，不过我想粉丝们一定更想能看到你的新电影，虽然他们曾对漫展非常期待。”Chris捏了捏Sebastian的后颈，宽阔的手掌从背部沿着脊柱往下摸到尾椎，今天Sebastian穿着最简单的白色浅条纹衬衫和休闲裤，跨坐的姿势让他的屁股被裤子包裹得紧紧的，Chris觉得空气开始变得有些燥热了，Chris的威士忌信息素毫不掩饰地释放出来，两周不见的男朋友的味道浓烈得像没经过沉淀就赶着装瓶的烈酒。

他揽着Sebastian的腰把人压向自己，Sebastian突然身子一僵，然后凑在他的耳边用带着笑意的气音说道，“你硬了Chris。”这只勾引自己的小妖精，Chris笑而不语，只听刺啦一声Sebastian的裤子后面被自己生生撕裂开一个洞，他两手用力一扯，休闲裤的裤裆沿着拼接线裂出个大口子。

Sebastian赶紧伸手去挡自己完全暴露的下半身，惊讶地看着笑得咧开了嘴的Chris，“天哪，你要在这里？！”

“你说呢。”Chris满意地摸了摸Sebastian没穿内裤的屁股，“还真的没穿啊。”

Sebastian羞红了脸，虽然知道Chris的保姆车玻璃上贴了黑色的防窥膜，但到底是在外面，他一边四处看是不是有人路过他们的车，一边愤愤地瞪自己的男朋友，“你说呢！不是你早上电话里不让我穿的吗……啊……”

“真乖，”Chris一根手指伸进了Sebastian湿软的后穴，“我只是说想看你今天不穿内裤，你倒是真的听话，还做了润滑？”

Sebastian咬上了Chris喋喋不休的唇，他开始后悔今天为见这个2礼拜没见到的男朋友所做的打扮和准备了。

Anthony开完会和同事们多聊了几句，此刻正在地下车库往自己的车位走，一辆眼熟的深灰色保姆车停在一根柱子后面，这不是Chris的保姆车么？今天他不是应该在洛杉矶的工作室为自己的新电影发愁么？Anthony正准备走过去和好久不见的老朋友打个招呼，就发现那辆车正在微微上下震动着……这TM一定不是去幼儿园的车！Anthony赶紧戴上墨镜，上了自己的车，看来以后可以多接一点太阳镜的广告了。

Sebastian再次醒来是在两人纽约的公寓里，别低估两个礼拜禁欲的男人有多冲动，他感觉自己身上哪哪儿都疼，简直比拍美队3的打戏还累！他试着不去想Chris是怎么把光屁股的他从那辆该死的保姆车里弄到家里的，但身后的酸涨和突突跳动的脑神经提醒自己又被那只狮子干晕过去了，这感觉就像喝酒断片了一样难受，他现在光是闻到Chris的信息素就快醉了。

Sebastian翻了个身接着睡，他感觉到有个东西跳上了床，轻巧的步伐向他走过来，“嘿Bucky，你终于肯出现啦？”那只被取名叫Bucky的精神体钻进Sebastian的怀里撒娇一样拱了拱，Sebastian撸了撸它的耳朵，猎豹发出猫咪一样呼噜呼噜的声音，长尾巴翘起来，尾巴尖卷住了Sebastian的脚踝。Bucky在Chris的精神图景里度过了几个月后明显被Steve调教得乖顺了许多，它知道自己的主人虽然有极强的精神力，但还控制不太好，如果自己胡作非为会让它的主人生病的，到时候免不了被那只一本正经的大狮子教育。

搂着自己暖烘烘的精神体，Sebastian很快又睡了过去，Chris太能折腾了，自己这个老腰可不比当年了，Sebastian迷迷糊糊地想着，算了，再过几天自己就要去拍355了，到时候怕是几个月见不到自己的大导演男友，Chris正在编排着一部新的电影，成本不高不过他很用心，让他飞过大西洋去欧洲大陆探班什么的有点不近人情了。 

Chris粘着自己也就算了，怎么Steve也来凑热闹！晚饭后在卧室整理行李的Sebastian再次被Chris那只巨型精神体扑到在地毯上，狮子长着倒刺的大舌头舔在他露出来的腰腹上，痒痒的，“Chris！快来把你的大猫从我身上挪开！”Sebastian一边揉着大狮子浓密的鬃毛一边对在厨房洗碗的Chris喊道。

听到自己爱人无奈的喊声赶过来的Chris倒是不急着挪开大狮子，反倒是加入了欺负Sebastian的队形里，就连Sebastian自己的精神体也过来凑热闹，两人两猫在地毯上打闹着，直到两个幼稚的成年人闹不动了才齐齐倒在皱皱巴巴的地毯上，Steve早和Bucky不知道溜达去哪儿亲热去了。

“那么早就收拾了？”Chris看着放在衣帽间里的3个大箱子问着身边还在喘气的小孩。

“这次拍摄的时间比较长，而且不是在国内，我想把用得上的都带着。”Sebastian翻身枕在Chris的臂弯里，“还有你的手办，Steve睡觉的毯子，没了这些Bucky晚上和我闹我可就惨了。”

“Steve也很舍不得你离开那么久，”Chris露出一副可怜兮兮的表情看着Sebastian，“就像我一样。”

Sebastian白了Chris一眼，这么多年下来，他已经习惯了Chris装可怜的狗狗眼，“Steve那是舍不得Bucky，而你是舍不得我的屁股，你们才不一样呢！”

“胡说！我是舍不得你的全部！当然，我承认你的屁股极具魅力！”Chris顺势把Sebastian压在身下，一本正经地开始胡说八道。等两人闹够了，Chris抱着Sebastian去浴室做清理，Sebastian都没脸看自己那羊毛地毯被折腾成什么样子了，干洗店的人估计都不想碰这块让人浮想联翩的东西。

Sebastian靠着Chris的美式大胸肌泡在热水里，脑袋一晃一晃地昏昏欲睡，接着他感觉到Chris很温柔地把他的头按在自己的肩窝，好让自己睡得更舒服点，他感觉到Chris在搅弄自己的后穴，轻轻挣扎了一下表达自己的不满。“嘘……没事的，睡吧，我只是帮你做清理。”Chris事后低哑的嗓音在自己耳边响起，紧接着他感觉到Chris的思维触角探进了自己的脑子里，他渐渐无法思考，他觉得好累好舒服，耳边是Chris有力的心跳声。

一觉睡到大天亮，这是这几个月来Sebastian睡得最好的一觉了，没想到反向精神梳理之后的感觉是那么的棒，Chris不常帮Sebastian做精神梳理，不是他不愿意做，这对哨兵而言本就是一件困难而伤精神的苦差事，治疗Chris焦虑症的医生曾经严令禁止他做这种危险的行为，直到最近看到他状态不错，才准许他对Sebastian做这个。Sebastian看着身边那个睡得安稳的男朋友，精神触须探出去在Chris的精神屏障边试探，他很早就发现，在私密的环境里Chris是对他不设防的，精神屏障打开着，Sebastian做了日常维护之后，开始做深层的垃圾清理，消除过载的信息。这次离开的时间比较久，精神梳理得做得细致些，他不是很希望Chris长期服用向导信息素来控制情绪，Chris的精神科大夫也提到自从Sebastian帮Chris做精神疏导之后，Chris的焦虑症药都可以不再使用了。等Sebastian完成了长达一个小时的细致疏导，疲倦感再次席卷了他的大脑，他习惯性地往Chris的怀里缩了缩，开始睡回笼觉。

“记得打电话给我。”Chris恋恋不舍地把Sebastian送到国内通道入口，说着再见的话胳膊却牢牢把人圈在自己怀里，一点没有想放开的样子。

Sebastian给了他一个绵长湿漉漉的吻，轻轻掰开Chris的手指，“我会每天打电话给你，我们可以在空的时候视频，只要时间允许。”

早晨8点45分维珍航空的班机稳稳地降落在伦敦希思罗机场的跑道上，下了飞机的Sebastian没急着去拿行李而是赶紧进了洗手间把自己锁在隔间里，他从身上的背包里取出一支向导结合热抑制剂喝了下去，他在飞机上就觉得很不舒服，有点发烧的迹象，估计是前几天Chris要得太多，自己还和他互相做了深度精神梳理的缘故，他觉得身体里即将发情的警报在嗡嗡地乱响。特效抑制剂很快平息了这一波燥热，趁着没什么人注意自己，Sebastian赶紧出了机场打了辆车前往摄制组预定的酒店。

路上Sebastian的手机震了一下，他下飞机的时候给Chris发了短信报了平安，那时是纽约的凌晨估计Chris还在睡觉，短信果然是Chris发来的，是一张彩信，Chris和他的精神体Steve躺在床上对着他笑，Chris看上去精神还不错，Steve还趴在枕头边上睡着。Sebastian笑了笑拍了一张自己在出租车上的照片发过去，本以为Chris还会睡个回笼觉，没想到很快电话就打了过来。

“Chris？”Sebastian压低声音有些意外。

“你在出租车里？”Chris有些着急的声音从电话里传过来，“你看上去不太好，是不是不舒服？”

Sebastian不太想让Chris担心，也不想让出租车司机听到太多，他应付地应了几声，“嗯……一点点，到酒店我再打给你？”

Chris好像不太满意地哼了一声，“好吧，到酒店和我视频，我今天在家里看剧本，不舒服随时电话我好吗？“在得到Sebastian肯定地嗯了一声之后，Chris用清晨刚起床的性感嗓音说了句，”乖孩子。“

挂了电话的Sebastian被刚才那句话激得浑身酥软，淡淡的蜂蜜味道从身上散发出来，他赶紧嚼了一颗抑制糖果含在嘴里，然后缩在出租车后座开始打瞌睡。等酒店的服务生带Sebastian到了他的套房时，Sebastian已经困得几乎是要站着睡着的程度了，特效抑制剂的副作用就是服用者需要大量的睡眠。他打发走了服务生之后，随意把三个行李箱放在墙边，背包被丢在沙发上，只有那盒抑制剂被他小心地放进了吧台下的冰箱里。他掏出手机开始和Chris视频链接，对方几乎是秒接了他的视频请求，Sebastian把手机架在开放式厨房的料理台上，”嘿，我到房间了，这是你给我的surprise？普通房间升级到带厨房的套房？“

电话那头的Chris似乎是有些得意地勾了勾嘴角，”你喜欢有厨房的酒店套房，你之前和我抱怨过亚特兰大拍摄地的拖车都比洛杉矶的高级套房好，因为可以做自己喜欢吃的食物。“

Sebastian似乎是被逗笑了，他一边把新鲜的面包放到平底锅里烘热，一边在另一个平底锅里煎上火腿和煎蛋，”谢谢，Chris，我很喜欢，特别是这些新鲜的面包和食材，也是你特意让酒店准备的吧。“

Chris笑了笑问，”身体觉得好些了？我看你现在比出租车上好多了。“

“是啊，就是困得要命，”Sebastian把煎蛋和火腿放在抹了黄油的面包上，又夹了两片芝士进去，把做好的三明治斜着切开，就着牛奶一边吃一边说，“我好像发情了，不过及时喝了抑制剂，现在好困，休息一下估计就好了。”

“我安排一下工作过去陪你。”Chris几乎是不假思索地抛出一句陈述句，Sebastian赶紧反对，“嘿，我只是发情了而已，只要按时服药就可以了，离拍摄还有2天，只要休息好就不会对工作产生影响的。你还有新戏要看剧本呢，大导演。”

“Sebby，”Chris有些严肃地打断了Sebastian的话，“医生说你的体质不能长期依赖抑制剂。”

“I know……就这几个月不会出问题的，”Sebastian安慰着电话那头越来越焦虑的Chris，“只是几个月的拍摄而已，等我回纽约我就不用了好不好？”

看着电话那头的Sebastian一脸倦意和快睁不开的绿眼睛，Chris只好勉强答应让Sebastian赶紧去休息，挂了电话的Chris回到工作室，却担心得一个字也看不进去，不是他担心过度，而是Sebastian曾经因为赶戏使用了超出医生规定计量得抑制剂导致过敏性休克被送急救，医生告诉他们Sebastian的体质对大部分抑制剂会过敏，如果少量用问题不大，但用得多了，对普通向导是没多大影响的，但对Sebastian却可能出现过敏或者抑制剂失效的情况发生。

越想越担心的Chris在早晨九点不到的时候就紧急和自己团队编辑们开了个简短的电话会议，告诉他们自己要出差去一趟欧洲，剧本的修改和润色一切事务都通过邮件或者电话联系，自己大概1周左右回来。挂断电话Chris赶紧预定了最快的前往伦敦的航班，可惜中午从纽约始发的只有英国挪威航空的廉价航班，而且是到达新机场盖特威克的，虽然这样离Sebastian入住的酒店距离实在是有些远，不过当天晚上11点左右就可以到达爱人的身边，Chris匆匆收拾了几件衣服就往机场赶。

大洋彼岸的那一头，吃饱喝足，困得要命的Sebastian连澡都不想洗，只是把衣服脱掉扔在沙发上就倒在床上不省人事了，这一觉从中午12点多一觉睡到晚上8点，迷迷糊糊间Sebastian就觉得酒店的空调怎么那么不足啊，他烦躁地爬起来，脚刚落地就软绵绵地扑倒在地毯上了。Sebastian心里觉得糟糕，怎么吃了抑制剂还这样？他抬头看了看墙上的电子显示屏，房间温度25度，难道是酒店空调不足？坐在地上缓了几分钟后，他走过去调低了空调，又去冰箱里取出一支抑制剂，看了看包装上的说明，特效抑制剂24小时内不得重复服用。想到自己曾经的光荣事迹，Sebastian默默把抑制剂放回去，倒了两颗抑制剂糖果含在嘴里，怎么这抑制剂的效果减弱了？他心里默默吐槽，难道是长期不使用抑制剂所以身体不习惯了？

Sebastian拿出一瓶冰水喝了半瓶下肚，压了压体内的燥热，重新躺进被子里，空气里满是水果蜂蜜和淡淡的花香，自己的精神体这会儿正趴在沙发上看着自己，“对不起Bucky，说好带你去看大本钟的，等爹地身体舒服点了带你去吃牛排好不好？”半成年的小猎豹Bucky打了个大大的哈欠，趴下接着睡，Sebastian也迷迷糊糊地再次进入了梦乡。

“Seb?醒醒！“迷迷糊糊不知道睡了多少小时的Sebastian被Chris的电话吵醒，他一边揉着眼睛一边看了看手机上的时间显示，凌晨2点？

“Chris？”Sebastian一开口就被自己沙哑的嗓音吓了一跳，好几个小时的低烧让他觉得这个电话都有可能是自己的幻觉，“我这里是凌晨2点耶……”

还等不及Sebastian抱怨，Chris就急切地打断了自家小熊的嘟囔声，“是是，我知道！我在你酒店房间门口敲了10分钟门了，你再不来开门我就要被保安带走了！”

“什么！”Sebastian猛地从床上坐起来，“你来伦敦了？”用力过猛让他一瞬间眼冒金星，等他跌跌撞撞给Chris开了门，熟悉的威士忌香气扑鼻而来，他才相信自己不是在做梦，“你闻起来好烈啊Chris。”Sebastian一边笑着一边瘫软在Chris怀里。

“这可不怪我，”Chris把人拉进房间落上门锁，“你的信息素味道浓到走廊里都闻得到！”

Sebastian无奈地耸了耸肩被Chris压倒在床上，“抑制剂不起作用，我又不敢乱用药。”

“说好了给我打电话的呢？”Chris把人翻过去面朝下压在被子里，在他香甜的后颈的腺体那里舔了一口，“真是个让人不省心的坏孩子。”

Sebastian被舔得软了身子，“唔……坏孩子等待主人的惩罚。”

“如你所愿！”Chris对着诱人的腺体咬下去，威士忌的浓烈和蜂蜜的香甜迸发出来溢满了房间的每一寸空气。

第二天退了烧泡完澡对着浴室镜子换衣服的Sebastian忍不住发出了小熊一样的怒吼，“Fuck you Chris Evans！你让我这样怎么去拍戏？！”

始作俑者一边用平底锅煎着牛排，一边往半开的浴室瞄了一眼，Sebastian的后颈一个深深的咬痕，血迹清晰可见，整个后背都是点点红痕，腰上的青紫指印清晰可见，屁股上两排整齐的牙印，Chris的牙医看到的话一定会对自己的手艺非常满意，背面都这样更别提正面了。“我煎了牛排吃不吃？刷了黑椒酱和蜂蜜的。”

“…………吃！”


End file.
